All You Need is Love
by sillymistake
Summary: Victoire comforts Teddy when he is hurt, just as he does for her - that's what best friends do, right? But what if Victoire wanted more than that... What if she loved him?
1. Chapter 1

**All You Need is Love**

_VPOV_

I chased after Teddy. What the hell was he doing? Into the pouring rain he ran out of the courtyard towards Hagrid's hut and the greenhouses. To the war memorial where he often went. Not many people knew that Ted Lupin, Head Boy and a popular guy in school was a frequent visitor to his parents' graves – often a few times a week in term time. He missed them so much, as his best friend I knew when he felt lowest from just one glance. Teddy was always there, whenever I needed him he did all that he could. In fourth year when Freddie McLaggen broke up with me with the words "I can't date someone who is so self-centred." Teddy wiped my tears away and assured me that I wasn't self-centred, I was thoughtful and kind. Freddie was the pig. The next day McLaggen was sporting a black eye and was mysteriously avoiding me like the plague.

Now was a very rare time in which Ted was the one who needed my help and comfort. Of the family I was the only one who understood him apart from Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. He needed me right now.

"Teddy, wait! Stop! Tell me what happened."

"Can't you tell, Vic? I want to be alone."

"Don't you Vic me! Teddy Lupin you come here and tell me what's up or face my wrath!"

"Look Victoire, Thorne form Slytherin just said something; I'm over it."

"Sure you are Teddy, don't lie to me!"

"According to him I'm a multicoloured were-baby and should be locked up in an institution." Teddy spat out, "I know what you're going to say. I shouldn't listen to them, they're idiots la la la whatever. It still hurts." Seeing the pain in his face as he said that just made it worse – it wasn't often but the odd mean comment could really hurt him. I always thought it was because he wanted to keep that part of himself private.

"I understand Teddy but you know who you are and no one can change that. Now let's go back to the common room and relax."

As always I ignored the tingly feeling when I hugged him and felt his Quidditch toned arms. It had been like this for a whole term now and I still hadn't worked out what was wrong with me. For that reason Ted and I were acting slightly awkward around each other; of course we were the only people to notice this because it was as if we were on the same wavelength (a muggle term).

I tugged his hand and we headed through the drizzling rain to the Entrance Hall, students were giving us looks as we were wet and dripping on the floor, so deep in thought that we forgot to perform a simple drying spell. I looked up at him and saw the pained look had finally gone, it was a relief he was feeling better (his hair had gone back to his favourite turquoise).

"Wait." Teddy demanded as we were approaching the Great Hall. "I've been thinking."

"By Merlin that's dangerous." Teddy gave me a look.

"Seriously, this may be completely out of the blue but I want to tell you something I can't keep inside me any longer." He looked so serious and his hair went a dark red, a colour I had never seen before on him. "I love you, Victoire Weasley, I've loved you for so long but I've been hiding it within me and I didn't want to admit it and I didn't know how you felt and well... I was scared." I cut off his ramblings by jumping him and giving him a lingering kiss. Oh how I had waited so long for this moment when I knew we would have to work things out. For us it was natural from being best friends to being in love, forever and always.

"I love you so much Teddy Lupin." And as the rain was clearing we dried off and spent some of the evening snuggling and talking together in front of the roaring Gryffindor fire and lots of time answering the questions of our curious family and friends.

Love would keep us together when we would be apart, of that I was sure. But I wasn't going to be the one to tell the rest of the family – what do you think I am? Crazy?

* * *

Many thanks to the inspiring people: SL, CC, KO, CX.

Thank you for reading my story, any suggestions for a sequel are appreciated, also any constructive criticism – I know my writing could always do with improving.

PS I don't own any of this :P


	2. Chapter 2

**All You Need Is Love**

_Here is the second part :)_

_As always I don't own anything._

I snuggled closer into the protective arms of my new boyfriend, the one and only Teddy Lupin; a.k.a. my best friend – a match made in heaven. The Gryffindor common room was as cosy as ever with its festive hangings and warm atmosphere. We'd won the Quidditch match against Slytherin and the House Elves didn't have the heart to take them down; the most violent one had a Slytherin's head getting smashed by a bludger... well not smashed so much as exploded... repeatedly. On the bright side Teddy was in one of them doing a spectacular save over and over. Dom was the first to come over and question us.

"So you two finally worked it out?"

"What do you mean finally?" said Teddy.

"Well you guys have had unresolved sexual tension for over 2 years now..." She dodged the cushion I sent at her with my accurate aim if I may say so.

"Shush Dominique Weasley, now that I've got my Prince Charming how about you go snag one yourself? They're not that bad actually!" I smirked at Teddy playfully; he ruffled my hair in return. It was nice to know we retained our usual friendship. "Anyway, Dom, your Prince Charming seems to be just across the room..." I trailed off hinting about Tom Hitchins across the room. Dom blushed up to her strawberry blonde hair about her crush that was the very handsome and popular Tom. I was always egging her on to ask him out. Somehow I would get them together. Dom must have known the lecture that I would have given her and sneaked off to find her friends.

Teddy obviously enjoyed the peace as he turned my chin for better access to my mouth. I faintly heard as Louis came through the portrait hole.

"Oi Vic, why has your touchy, feely boyfriend dyed his hair dark red?" He never really paid much attention to my boyfriends, only the odd teasing remark on my choices.

"Oi Victoire, stop eating the poor boy's face off!" Louis ruined my peaceful bliss and the perfect kiss broke. Teddy turned around to Louis and said very intimidatingly: "Leave before I use the Bat Bogey Hex, you know what I can do."

"Eh Teddy what are you doing with my sis?" asked Lou, always the slow one.

"What the hell do you think we're doing?" I replied.

"Oh, oh, oh you two got together?" I literally could see the light bulb click on in his head as he realised. "Congrats guys, I never knew!"

"You don't say." I mutter under my breath looking into Teddy's bright blue eyes, and getting lost in them... They were getting closer as once again Teddy kissed me. This time with no interruptions. Sister and brother down, only the rest of the family to go.

**Reviews much appreciated :D**


End file.
